Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (3y^{3}+5y) + (-2y^{5}-4y^{3}-4y^{2} ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3y^{3}+5y - 2y^{5}-4y^{3}-4y^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{3 y^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{5 y} - {2 y^5} - \color{#DF0030}{4 y^3} - {4 y^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { -2 y^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^3} + { -4 y^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 5 y} $ Add the coefficients. $-2y^{5}-y^{3}-4y^{2}+5y$